


[Podfic of] Shades of Gray

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Three years after the Cell games and his father's death, Gohan is having a hard time, physically and emotionally. Bulma decides to ask her husband to help... will her plan work or will Vegeta's involvement only make things worse?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digiella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shades of Gray](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/250478) by niteryde. 



                                                             

Title: Shades of Gray

Fandoms: Dragon Ball Z

pairing: Gen

Author:[niteryde](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1077945/niteryde)

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Beta Listener: Charlecrazy

[Chapter 1](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/Shades%20of%20grey/shades%20of%20grey%20ch%2001.mp3) \- 27:16

[chapter 2](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/Shades%20of%20grey/shades%20of%20grey%20ch%2002.mp3) \- 21:46

[chapter 3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/Shades%20of%20grey/shades%20of%20grey%20ch%2003.mp3) \- 24:17

[chapter 4](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/Shades%20of%20grey/shades%20of%20grey%20ch%2004.mp3) \- 18:14

[chapter 5](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/Shades%20of%20grey/shades%20of%20grey%20ch%2005.mp3) \- 27:44

[chapter 6](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/Shades%20of%20grey/shades%20of%20grey%20ch%2006.mp3) \- 24:57

[chapter 7](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/Shades%20of%20grey/shades%20of%20grey%20ch%2007.mp3) \- 39:49

[Chapter 8](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/Shades%20of%20grey/shades%20of%20grey%20ch%2008.mp3) \- 42:40

[Chapter 9](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/Shades%20of%20grey/shades%20of%20grey%20ch%2009.mp3) \- 27:25

[Chapter 10](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/Shades%20of%20grey/shades%20of%20grey%20ch%2010.mp3) \- 32:02

total: 4:47


End file.
